This invention concerns a solid stream nozzle, but more specifically, to a stream collimating nozzle capable of throwing fluid, e.g., water, a relatively long range before dispersion. The invention is useful in large scale fire-fighting (particularly oil/gas/chemical industry, forest fires, and high-rise buildings), fireboats, irrigation, large scale decontamination, weaponization, entertainment/amusement, and other fields that utilize a solid stream or that require longer effective reach or stream trajectory before dispersion.
The effective reach or maximum throw distance achieved by conventional long range nozzles is typically around than 350-400. In firefighting technology, effective reach (or effective range) has been defined as the distance of travel of most of the water within a four square foot area when aiming the stream about 30° above horizon, which provides effective penetration of the firestream against rapidly rising thermal columns. A state-of-the-art 100 psi firefighting nozzle manufactured by Williams Fire & Hazard Control, Inc. of Vidor, Tex., for example, claims to have an effective reach of 478 feet but this would vary according to elevation and prevailing winds. Higher operating pressures (due to imperfections or discontinuities that disrupt laminar flow within the nozzle bore) degrade achievable range. In fact, it has been stated that overpressuring a smooth bore nozzle beyond 70 psi degrades stream quality because of increase nozzle turbulence, and results in a stream that “rags” or “feathers” around the edges due to unequal velocity generated by water rubbing against the sides of the nozzle. See, Fire Stream Management Handbook, David P. Fornelll, PennWell Publishing Company, 1991 (p. 180).
Foamed liquids, on the other hand, may be thrown further, e.g., perhaps up to 500 to 1000 feet, due to higher viscosity or cohesiveness of the ejected fluid stream, but foams are costly for firefighting applications. Large bore water fountain nozzles have been reported to reach about 750 feet vertically but these require a significant amount of power to operate and are not mobile, or cohesive.